Situation Room Briefing
by Spooks-Obsession
Summary: President Bartlett's briefing about the Stargate Program


Mrs. Landingham! Jed bellowed from the Oval office.

I wish you wouldn't shout, Mr. President.

Yeah...what's next?

You have a meeting in the Situation Room.

Really, what's happening now?

I don't know Sir, but that's where your next meeting is.

Okay, is Leo coming to this meeting too?

Yes sir. He's waiting for you in his office.  
President Bartlett walked across the office and entered Leo's.

You ready for the Sit. Room?

Yeah...let's go.  
They began walking through the halls and down the stairs.

Do you know what this meeting is about, Leo?

Not really. Something military, I think.  
They stopped talking as they entered the Situation Room. Once everyone was seated Admiral Fitzwallace started the briefing.

Mr. President, what I am about to tell you has never left the security of this room and is only known well by those directly involved. The previous President and his Chief of Staff are the only civilians to have known about this military program. As the knowledge of this program could create world war three, it is only ever spoken about in this room, not even in the Oval office.

I thought the Oval office was a secure room; why not talk about this in there? The President asked.

This is a secret military program. Guarding the Oval office during discussions would facilitate curiosity and quite frankly, Sir that is the last thing we'd ever want.

Okay...so, what's the big secret?

Deep below Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, is a huge metal ring with symbols on it. This is called a Stargate. It was discovered in Egypt in 1928. In 1945 one scientist managed to make the gate work, however he was never seen of again. The Stargate was put into storage here in Washington and was never spoken of again until 1969. It was reported then that 4 people disappeared through a silver energy source created by the gate. The gate was moved to Cheyenne Mountain in the early 70's. I'll let you read about that one for yourselves.  
In 1994 Special Forces Colonel Jack O'Neill took a team through the gate to another planet several light years away from earth to explore and if deemed necessary destroy any forces of evil that would want to destroy earth. They'd reported that they'd blown up Ra's spaceship and that there would be no other problems for earth.

This sounds like a bad science fiction movie. We travel to other planets in the galaxy?

Yes Sir. Stargate Command was closed down after Colonel O'Neill's mission to Abydos. The mountain was all but decommissioned for two and a half years. In July 1997, five men came through the Stargate, killed three men and kidnapped a woman. All four were petty officers who happened to be playing poker in the gate room. General George Hammond is in control of the facility and reassembled Colonel O'Neill's team to find out what was going on. Turns out O'Neill had left one of his team on the planet, Doctor Daniel Jackson, who had married one of the women living there.

How could any American soldier ever leave someone behind on a mission? That is not what we do!

Leo, I don't particularly condone it, but Doctor Jackson is a civilian working at Stargate Command. He was in love with the woman, he wasn't about to leave her just to come back to earth.

Was in love? What happened to her Fitz? The President asked.

She was kidnapped by Apophis and he made her a host for his symbiote queen Amonet against her will.

This gets more and more weird. Can you please explain to me what you just said?

The Goa'uld are the dominant race in the Milky Way, and our main enemy. They are a parasitic species that resemble finned snakes, which can burrow themselves into a human's neck and wrap around the spinal column. The Goa'uld symbiote then takes control of its host's body and mind, while providing longevity and perfect health. Thousands of years ago, the Goa'uld ruled over Earth, masquerading as gods from ancient mythologies. They transplanted humans throughout the galaxy to serve as slaves and hosts, and they created the Jaffa to serve as incubators for their larvae. So far we've encountered Ra, Apophis, Amonet, Hathor, Kronos, Heru-ur, Klorel, Nirrti, Yu, Sokar and a few other lesser Goa'uld.**

Well that was a mouthful. What are Jaffa?

They resemble humans although there is a slit in their bellies which is where the Goa'uld larvae live until they are ready to take human hosts. As a result, Jaffa live for hundreds of years. We have a Jaffa in our flagship team SG-1. His name is Tealc. He was first prime to Apophis, basically his Chief of Staff. He defected to the SGC during O'Neill's first mission after Abydos. He was the one who helped them escape from Apophis' prison.**

Okay...So how does this work? Do I give orders from here?

Not often Sir. The SGC only consult with the President, via Major Davis at the Pentagon if their missions need to be conducted on earth or are directly in relation to earth. We receive weekly briefing reports from Major General Hammond, which are only to be read in this room.

Have there been any incidents in America we should be aware of? Leo asked.

Do you remember last July we had a hostage situation in a house in Seattle?

That was one of these...aliens?

Yes Sir. A Goa'uld called Seth had fifty followers from the local county. The CIA were monitoring the situation, but hadn't decided to act on it until SG-1 showed up on site. ATF had been following SG-1 and could have gotten in the way, if not for the former President.

July... that was around the time of my inauguration... Why wasn't I informed of this sooner? It would have helped CJ handle the situation a lot better at the time.

With respect Sir, the former President had experience in this matter and could therefore make an informed decision. As you said yourself Sir, this topic is a little weird.

Damn right. So, what's next?

* * *

**Some text was paraphrased from Wikipeadia.


End file.
